h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
H2O: Just Add Water: Season 3: Episode 23: Beach Party
Beach Party is the 23rd episode in Season 3 of H2O: Just Add Water. Plot Bella is hoping that Will will ask her to the end of year party, but when he secretly turns to Rikki for advice as to how to approach Bella, Bella overhears them and comes to the conclusion that Will's interested in Rikki instead. Out of annoyance, jealousy and desperation she asks Nate to the dance right before Will asks her. Will feels he's missed his chance and he and Rikki decide to go as friends. Meanwhile, Kim tells Nate that Cleo thinks he's her secret admirer. Nate gets affectionate with Cleo and offers to kiss her before he takes Bella to the party. Cleo refuses. Also, she gets a telescope from a secret admirer and thinks that Lewis sent it to her, but receives confirmation that it's not him. Cleo suspects Nate, but realizes that it was Ryan. Zane gets the wrong impression when he asks to accompany Rikki to the party to mend their rift. He jumps to the conclusion that she's got another date when Rikki refuses. Sophie does her best to inflame the situation by telling Zane, that Rikki is going with Will, so Zane will recognize her own interest in him. At the party, tempers flare as everyone continues to leap to the wrong assumptions about their dates. As Bella sings, Zane arrives and is incensed to see Rikki with Will and picks a fight with him. In the confrontation, fists fly, drinks are spilled and Bella gets wet and rushes out. Will finally admits his feelings for Bella and in the twilight shadows away from the main party, they finally kiss. Meanwhile, Sophie tries to convince Zane to change the name of the café, but he refuses. He doesn't care that Sophie says Rikki's moved on and Zane announces that the cafe hasn't moved on. The girls talk at the moon pool and Bella tells the two that she and Will are officially girlfriend and boyfriend. The trio cheers for the new couple. Trivia *The start of Bella and Will's relationship. *The first time Will and Bella kissed. Allusions Notes *This episode aired June 7, 2012 in U.S. on TeenNick. *Featured Song: "Pretty Baby" Quotes :Sophie: Put back up. Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Bella Hartley - Indiana Evans *Will Benjamin - Luke Mitchell *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Nate - Jamie Timony *Kim Sertori - Cleo Massey *Sophie Benjamin - Taryn Marler *Ryan Tate - Andrew Lees *Jason - Ben Timony *Lead Guitarist - Jarreau La Castra *Bass Player - Hamish Orr *Donald Sertori - Alan David Lee *Party Goer - T. Maxwell Smith (uncredited) Gallery File:Normal_bscap059.jpg Cleo Ironing clothes.jpg Rikki-h2o-just-add-water-28085044-476-272.jpg Normal 076.jpg 436c0288cf 64771908 o2.jpg Will and Bella at the Cafe.jpg Nate Hitting on Bella.jpg Nate's Band And Bella.jpg 3x23 cleo and ryan.jpg CleoRyanTalking.jpg File:Tuc6m9bn.png 3x23 bella sing.jpg File:Bella Smiling.jpg Bella Singing at the Beach Party.jpeg Bella and Nate's Band.jpg 3x23 bella singing.jpg 3x23 bella singing (2).jpg File:Cleo and Rikki at the Beach Party.jpeg File:Normal 032.jpg File:Normal 008.jpg File:S03E23.jpg File:Bella Will Kiss.jpg Mermaids_in_Moon_Pool_(2).jpg Cleo rikki and will talking 3x23.jpg 3x23 zane.jpg Rikki 3x23.jpg 3x23 bella Singing (3).jpg 3x23 bella (2).jpg 3x23 bella.jpg 3x23 bella in the water.jpg 3x23 indiana behind the scenes.jpg 3x23 bella at rikki's.jpg 20200217_214837.jpg 20200217_213946.jpg 3x23 cleo talking with nate.gif 3x23 Bella and will kiss.gif 3x23 Bella,nate and cleo looking to rikki and will.gif 3x23 Cleo's gift.gif 3x23 Zane fight with will.gif Behind the scenes Beach party.jpg 3x23_luke_and_indiana_behind_the_scenes.jpg 2x23_behind_the_scenes_Indiana.jpg 3x23 Indiana, cariba and phoebe.jpg Beach Set.jpg Bella poster .jpg 3x23 indiana and phoebe behind the scenes.jpg 3x23 bella.jpeg Will's Shack Set.jpg 1547420978_z_ff8521c6.jpg 1547420938_z_ba780c49.jpg 1547420939_z_9dc3089e.jpg aazn118.jpg 75631de0f5708d6ea95815ef5e435226.jpg 3x23 cariba behind the scenes.jpg Will hq.jpg Luke promotional photo .jpg 3x23 luke behind the scenes.jpg Indiana 3x23.jpg 3x23 indiana.jpg 3x23 bella singing.gif 3x23 bella singing (2).gif 3x23 bella singing (3).gif 3x23 bella singing(4).gif Video pl:Impreza Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 3 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 3 Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water